Conventionally, this type of beauty instrument has been proposed in various forms. For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a skin treatment roller device. That is, the skin treatment roller device is provided with a shaft and a pair of rollers installed on one end of the shaft, and the rollers are set so that each of the rotation axes thereof forms an acute angle with respect to the centerline of the shaft in the longitudinal direction. Further, the angle formed between the rotation axes of the rollers is an obtuse angle. When the shaft of the skin treatment roller device is gripped by hand and the rollers are pressed against the skin in one direction, the skin is pulled to open pores. When the rollers are pulled in the opposite direction with the rollers being pressed, the skin is pinched between the rollers to contract the pores. Therefore, the skin treatment roller device is able to remove dirt of pores efficiently.